The objective of most States is to deploy solutions for acquiring biometric data on the scale of their country. These solutions must allow the inputting of data of civil status type, the acquisition of fingerprints and the taking of photos.
The problematic issue presented by these stations is, notably, of being easy to install, of being effective in terms of number of people enrolled per hour, of being ergonomic in relation to the citizen who comes to enroll, of performing the acquisition of good quality prints, of taking photos in accordance with the recommendations required in this field.
The solutions proposed and known to the Applicant require several acquisitions of the same prints so as to have a sufficient level of quality and several acquisitions of photos to obtain a photo in accordance with the aforementioned recommendations.
Currently proposed stations give no information to the citizen who is enrolling, the operator guides the citizen verbally. This may lead to erroneous movements of the citizen. The latter may indeed not understand how to place their fingers on the print sensor, shift their fingers during capture, or withdraw their fingers before the end of capture, thereby leading to erroneous information acquisitions or to time loss. In terms of acquisition of the photo, after the photo is taken, the citizen asking to see his photo, moves so as to look at the picture shot on the operator's screen. If he does not agree to the picture shot, he will return to his seat for another shot. In his movement, he may not reposition himself exactly in the same position, in this case the previous settings are no longer relevant, and this may lead to a large number of photo shots.
In the subsequent description the word “Applicant” is used to designate a person who desires to obtain an identity document, and the word “operator”, the person charged with the establishing of this credential.